In recent years, User Interfaces (UI) for operating various types of household electrical appliances such as a television receiver, or various types of devices such as a vehicle onboard device such as a car navigation system or the like, have diversified. Among such UIs, a user is capable of performing operations of various types of devices by presenting an instruction content by a voice, a visual line movement or the like, and not via a direct operation by an operation device such as buttons, a touch panel or the like.